


savium.

by franticfiction



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:35:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticfiction/pseuds/franticfiction
Summary: Most days, he wakes up to an empty bed and a noisy New York neighborhood.Some days, he wakes up to the deafening silence of a hotel room in a foreign country.And then there are days like this, the rare days- the kind of days where he wishes they would last forever. The kind of days where he wakes up not in an empty bed, sometimes in a foreign country but always in his arms.





	savium.

Most days, he wakes up to an empty bed and a noisy New York neighborhood.

Some days, he wakes up to the deafening silence of a hotel room in a foreign country.

And then there are days like this, the rare days- the kind of days where he wishes they would last forever. The kind of days where he wakes up not in an empty bed, sometimes in a foreign country but always in his arms.

_Armie’s arms._

 

“Hey.” Armie’s voice is softer and gentler in the morning. His hands are busy tucking away the stray curls on Timmy’s face. **  
**

“Morning.” Timmy smiles, hoping that Armie can’t hear the loud thundering under his ribcage.

“Good morning.” Armie smiles back.

“I’m hungry.” Because even though they’ve been together for a while now, his heart still beats faster whenever he wakes up next to the greatest love of his life.

“Me too.” But Armie scoops him closer into his arms, breath ghosting on his cheek, skin pressing on skin. Until his nose is buried amongst Timmy’s curls. Until Timmy can feel the loud thundering under Armie’s ribcage.

Gently, he presses his palm against Armie’s chest, right where the beat is mirroring his own. “You too?”

Armie doesn’t answer but he takes the hand on his chest, weaves his fingers in between Timmy’s and brings them against his lips. “Just when you’re near.”

The words reverberate in his bones and he could feel the solemn promise warming his chest.

“Should we go outside today?” Armie mumbles, still with his lips pressing on Timmy’s skin.

Timmy shakes his head, burrows his face deeper on the crook of Armie’s neck. He exhales, “Let’s just stay in.”  _Let’s just stay like this forever, never let me go. Don’t ever let me go again_. The words bubbling in his chest.

The older man pulls him closer, his other hand trails up on Timmy’s back- finding its way to rest on his delicate nape.

Timmy tilts his head slightly to leave a peck underneath the scruff on Armie’s jaw. “Okay?”

“Okay.” Armie pulls up the blanket, they don’t want to deal with the world today.  _I’m never letting go. Not this time, not ever._

 

_\---_

**Author's Note:**

> if you're ever on tumblr, say hi! i'm harmie-mammer :)


End file.
